jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost episodes
Lost episodes are episodes ThatGuyWithTheJacket has recorded, but have not surfaced or have been lost. History The earliest known lost episode was a stream of Bioshock Infinite, where Jacket's computer was unable to stream due to hardware specifications, whereupon the game crashed and he was forced to record about 10 minutes of useless footage of him yelling and a frozen screen. Jacket has sometimes mentioned lost episodes on the show, or has written them on this article to confirm their existence. List of Known Lost Episodes Jacket has mentioned very few lost episodes on the show, but is able to write them here to confirm them. This list will be ever-expanding, as Jacket is only human (surprising as that may be), and is not perfect, and is bound to make a few missteps along in his career. Spooky's House of Jumpscares/Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion A long while after the Bioshock incident, Jacket managed to stream a bit of gameplay from a popular free indie game called Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion (Spooky's House of Jumpscares at the time of recording). The footage included Jacket's voice, albeit incredibly low. The streaming software he used was unable to keep up with the game, and thus was unable to show more than a single frame for minutes at a time. Jacket encountered his first minigame in the stream, evident by the screams of the NPCs and Jacket's voice chuckling "this is so horrible!" The stream was deleted from Twitch soon after. ''Dishonored Due to Jacket's forgetfulness and schoolwork, a few episodes of his ''Dishonored playthrough have been lost due to not being highlighted. This includes the episode featuring the mission The Royal Physician and the second mission, The Golden Cat. Their contents are unknown, other than Jacket being fascinated by a lone pair of lesbian dancers on the second floor at some point, and being crushed underfoot as a rat for the first time. War Thunder Most episodes of War Thunder are lost due to Jacket not finding them important enough to highlight. They mostly consisted of Jacket riding around on a Jeep with a mortar emplacement on it through a trial field. Darkest of Days Jacket was unable to record Darkest of Days due to OBS not working properly when he attempted to record it. Not much is known of this playthrough, other than the gameplay mostly consisting of the final two levels of the game and Jacket spouting a catchphrase of his for the first time, "That's not very rock and roll of you!" Half Life: Blue Shift Half Life: Blue Shift was an expansion for the 1999 game Half Life, which was the first game Jacket attempted to record with OBS, a free recording software. The game unfortunately was not recorded properly, but Jacket's voice and the game can be seen/heard respectively in the videos. They have not been released to the public due to not being important, as they were done poorly and did not include actual gameplay. Borderlands 2 During one summer early in Jacket's streaming career, he attempted to stream the popular game Borderlands 2 on his PlayStation 4. Unfortunately, his internet was acting up, and commonly forced the video to go down due to low connectivity. There were at least 13 videos which spanned a few seconds after Jacket quit out of rage following the notification, as well as a few that just stopped naturally. Halfway through the recordings, Jacket became flustered and insane, whereupon he began a hammy "starlog", which was a cliched survivor's-log-esque set of ramblings, where he bemoaned his internet speed. Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor On the 23rd of December, 2016, Jacket once again attempted to play Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. However, this ended in disaster. Jacket neglected to begin a broadcast and instead immediately began talking into the mic and playing. He made great progress in the game, but was unable to record it for obvious reasons. The stream's intended length was a whopping 3 hours long, and ended in a climactic battle against a large Warchief Uruk before Jacket decided to declare a rematch against an immensely powerful Warchief, ultimately learning of his unfortunate neglectfulness of the stream's recording and sitting in somber silence before he was killed by the boss. This is sometimes acknowledged as one of Jacket's less proud goof-ups. Trivia * Technically, the episode of Spooky's House of Jumpscares was in fact shown on Twitch, thereby not being a lost episode, but Jacket lumps it in with the lost episodes due to having had it deleted since its premiere. * According to Jacket, the War Thunder episodes were the way they were due to him not understanding how the game worked and being unable to do anything other than ride the Jeep vehicle through a trial field. * There is a section of a Fallout 4 video wherein Jacket's controller disables itself, thereby taking away his usage of the microphone. This is not considered lost, as Jacket plans on highlighting the video soon in the future and Jacket reportedly did not say anything other than "They aren't there" a few times. ** Jacket was likely referring to opossums, as he mutters "gotta go look for 'possums" before the microphone goes dead. * The Let's Play with the largest number of missing episodes is Borderlands 2. ** However, the Let's Play with the most lost footage lost altogether goes to Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. This is due to the Borderlands videos lasting about 13 seconds each according to Jacket, which added up to about 5 minutes total lost footage, while the Mordor stream was a whopping 4 hours of gameplay, as well as major story progression.